Roleplays between Shippers
by MultiGlitter
Summary: So I was on Omegle the other night and I was roleplaying with a girl named Jordyn. She ships Skydil40 as well, so we ended up roleplaying. I might post more roleplays in the future, because it was so much fun. Rated M for possible sexy scenes :P I don't know, I don't predict the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was on Omegle last night and I was roleplaying with this girl who also ships Skydil40! So I wrote it down and decided to publish it!**  
>Martin tugged on his scarf. It was no use, the cold was terrible. He smiled and wondered if Baki was in town.<br>The YouTuber strolled down the hill, where his friend had told him to meet him and hang out for the day. At first, he saw no sign of the blind general of the Sky Army. Then the sun seemed to reflect off something. It was his friend's glasses.  
>Bodil shivered, walking up to his leader and smiling. But he frowned as he remembered, his friend couldn't see. "Hey, Adam..."<br>Adam smiled as he heard the voice of his friend. "Hi, Martin." He replied, grinning.  
>Bodil felt awful every time he'd see Sky. He was a great PVPer. He'd never lost a battle against the Squid Army. And his senses were his eyes...<br>"Adam." He replied wryly.  
>The man turned to him "Yeah? What is it?"<br>"I'm cold..." Bodil's thick accent seemed to fade away into a whispering voice. Without any hesitation he changed the subject. "Wanna do a parkour map? Just for fun?"  
>Sky's expression changed to one of excitement. "Yeah!" He cheered, apparently not hearing Martin's first sentence.<br>But he in fact did, and he wanted to comfort him. But that would have been weird.  
>"All righty then." Bodil giggled, leading him to the place where he found a little parkour, a seemingly abandoned map.<br>"Let's do this!" Sky said happily, hopping onto a block. "Bazinga." Bodil sprinted ahead of his friend and laughed that familiar and weird laugh he'd always do.  
>"Hey! Wait up!" Sky yelled, struggling to keep up with the Bulgarian and almost falling as he did so.<br>Then those sad things ran through Martin's mind. His friend's depression. Dawn, never knew his real parents, and of course, that horrible blindness. He could barely do parkour when he was upset, causing him to slow down and oddly panting.  
>Very much unlike the happy-go-lucky Bulgarian that never seemed to run out of sprint.<br>He stopped all of a sudden and parkoured his way back to the American. "Okay, what happened?" He asked.  
>He had never really coughed before. But this time Bodil's lungs decided that there was something in them. He could parkour so fast without stopping, so why was he out of breath now?<br>Sky shrugged. "Normal stuff, I guess. Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red." It was true. Bodil's face was a bright scarlet.  
>The Bulgarian got to his feet. "Yeah." He straightened his tie and bolted back into action.<br>Bullshit, Sky thought. He would have to ask later. His current priority? Beat Martin at his own game.  
>Like always, Martin finished first. He leaned on the sign that read "Thanks for Playing!" and waited for his friend to catch up.<br>"Fuck...You..." Sky panted, out of breath.  
>Bodil giggled, jumping down the last few blocks to face his friend. Helping him to the last two jumps. "F you hurhurhur!" He said in a smart way.<br>Despite barely being able to breathe, the older chuckled.  
>That's when Bodil noticed some TNT in some chests. The Bulgarian slowly grinned and lit a redstone torch.<br>"Run away!" He giggled as he sprinted away. Sky turned to him. "Huh?" as the TNT exploded. He felt Martin grasp his hand and pull him away from the blast.  
>Martin laughed, looking up at the 'beautiful' explosion. Sky laughed along, even though he was unsure why. Martin's laughter was just contagious.<br>"You're a freak, you know that?" He teased.  
>Martin jumped head first into the hole, which was luckily filled with water. "Wait wait wait, Sky, Sky, smell anything?" He giggled, holding up a familiar yellow ingot.<br>"Hand it over, Martin." Sky joked, trying to grab the precious ingot.  
>Bodil burst out laughing. "NOPE." he teased. The water was only one block deep, so he could lay down in it without any trouble. He dodged the grabs, then of course gave it back to him.<br>"My precious..." Sky said, hugging the 'butter' to his chest.  
>Martin used his hands as pillows, putting one leg on top of another. He sighed, then remembered he was still cold.<br>"Adam come here."  
>Sky walked over to the younger, who was soaked. "Yeah?" He asked and then let out a yelp as Martin pulled him down to his level.<br>Martin wrapped his arms around his friend and got close to him.  
>"Erm, Martin?" Sky asked, unsure of how he felt about this.<br>It was already becoming sunset. Thank god there were a few torches around. Martin cuddled up closer, seeking his friend's warmth. He had tried to say something, but it trailed off into a sigh, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in his friend's blue cape.  
>Sky smiled. He wished he could see Martin. He conjured up a picture in his mind of how he looked before he had lost his sight. Pale skin, obsidian colored hair, and blue eyes that would make a lapis lazuli block jealous.<br>He wasn't bad-looking, that was for sure.  
>Bodil had awoken a few minutes later, due to a sort of bad dream. But he couldn't rememeber it now, so he shrugged it off. At first he didn't know what he was doing, thinking who was laying next to him was Ashley when he kissed him. Then the memory came back like a wave and he gasped, pulling back.<br>Sky gasped out of slight shock. "M-Martin?!" He asked in disbelief.  
>Bodil froze. No, Adam loves Alisha, or whatever his girlfriend's name was. Why did Bodil suddenly love him?<br>"Adam?"  
>"What just happened?" Sky was so confused. He had a girlfriend! And yet here he was feeling butterflies after Martin had kissed him!<br>"I...I don't know..." Martin was just as confused as his friend was. He didn't know what to say. He cussed himself out in Bulgarian. In fact he was mind blown! He didn't know he had feelings for Sky!  
>"Well, um, could we do that again?" The American asked, smiling sheepishly.<br>The Bulgarian froze. Then, as fast as he could parkour, he had kissed his friend again on the lips. He wasn't really thinking when he did that.  
>The two melted into the kiss, forgetting everything around them. Sky smiled. This felt so...right...<br>Martin couldn't help but smile as well. He pulled away. "I love you..." He mumbled softly, happily snuggling into Adam's gray armor. Sky wrapped his arm around the Bulgarian.  
>"I love you too. But...what about Ashley and Alesa?" He asked.<br>"I'll tell them later..." He trailed off as he heard the leaves on the tree move.  
>To both their surprise, two familiar faces jumped out of the tree laughing their heads off.<br>"Simon?! Ty?!" Bodil gasped, sitting up. Sky did the same.  
>"I knew it!" Ty giggled. Sky furrowed his brow. "What exactly are you talking about?" He asked.<br>Simon couldn't stop laughing. "SKAH-DIL40!" He said, sounding like a dying dolphin. He yelled something at Martin in Bulgarian. It might have been rude, as Bodil seemed to stiffen up.  
>Ty gave Simon a dirty look. "Knock it off. I think you guys are good together." He said happily.<br>Simon just fell on his back, struggling to say things in Bulgarian to Bodil. Finally, Bodil hauled himself to his feet, and grabbing Ty's nearby sword, he pointed the end at Simon's throat.  
>"Martin! Stop!" Sky said, yanking him away from the other. Martin cast a death glare at Simon and huffed, hiding himself in Sky's cape. Simon stared at him, utterly dazed with disbelief.<br>"I-I was just joking, I didn't mean..."  
>Sky looked down at Martin in confusion. "What did he say that was so bad?" He asked the younger.<br>"He called me a dirty bitch..." Bodil revealed his face from his boyfriend's cape. Casting another glare at Simon.  
>Sky nodded. "Okay then." He said, shooting Simon a warning glance.<br>"Maybe you should just go, Simon." He said, wrapping his arm around Martin protectively.  
>Simon rolled his eyes. "Babies..." He insulted them calmly, walking back into the foliage. Beckoning Ty to follow him, since Simon was really the only one who knew the way home...<br>"Well, what now?" Sky asked his new boyfriend. Bodil grinned, tackling him and kissing him deeply.  
>Sky slipped his arms around his waist, kissing back.<br>"You have no idea how much I love you..." He whispered into Martin's ear once they pulled away. Martin giggled.  
>"I love you triple the times you love me." He replied, pressing his forehead against Adam's. He thought about Dawn, how she had broken Sky's heart over two years ago.<br>"I'll never break up with you." He promised. Adam flushed with pleasure.  
>"You're the best Martin." He said. Martin cuddled up to Sky, resting his head on his chest.<br>"You're even more..." He mumbled, his eyes drooping closed. His breathing became even and quiet.  
>Sky listened to his boyfriend's soft breathing and let it lull him to sleep as he played with his silky strands of black hair.<br>**ALL THE FLUFFIEZ! So yeah, I may or may not be publishing more roleplays, because that was my first time roleplaying and it was so much freaking fun.**  
><strong>See ya, my Sparklers!<strong>  
><strong>-Glitter the Sorceress<strong>


	2. sorry

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going through quite a bit right now, mainly with my mom. I really need to get this off my chest, so if you want to know more about my personal life, by all means read on. **

**My two best friends in the world are Cianna and Halia, and I can tell them anything. Anytime I'm upset or paranoid, or whatever, I go to them to talk out my problems to people who are listening, and who care. Unlike my mom. She's such a horrible person, she even made me cry on my eighth birthday. She chased my dad away. She ruined my life, in a nutshell. The insults are even worse.**

**"Ugly cow."**

**"Spoiled bitch."**

**And other names that I would rather not repeat. I'm in a suicidal, broken state right now, and talking to Cianna and Halia always helps. But she took my computer, and now I can never speak to them again, because we dont have each others phone numbers and they live in Ohio. I'm miserable, you guys. I really do want to kill myself.**

**And before you say "Oh, what an attention whore" I just really needed to talk about it. So if you read this entire thing, I thank you. **

**-Glitter **


	3. update

**Hey, guy! First off, thank you so much for supporting me when I felt so alone. Reading your comments made me feel a lot better. **

**Second, if you want updates on when chapters and new stories coming out, or just wanna see me fangirl over YouTubers *cough cough* Tyler Oakley *cough* Then you can follow me on Twitter. It's Luv4Roblox because I can't figure out how to change it xD So, that's all I really have to say.**

**Firebolt!**

**-Glitter the Sorceress**


End file.
